


Pride Of A Venusian

by MasterRay5



Series: After The Cauldron [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, F/M, Oral Sex, Post Sailor Stars, Romance, Sex, Spanking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5
Summary: Kunzite finds himself wondering if old stereotypes aren't true and if Minako didn't use him for a one night stand.





	Pride Of A Venusian

**Author's Note:**

> I used the name Shin for Kunzite's human persona as it was his name before he got abducted by the Dark Kingdom in the live-action series. Takes place in a Post Stars/After manga time.
> 
> Thanks to darkenedhrt101 for being my beta reader.

_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes_  
_ She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_  
_ And she only reveals what she wants you to see_  
_ She hides like a child but she’s always a woman to me_

-"She’s always a woman" by Billy Joel

***

_Maybe my breath was bad_, Shin thought as he stared at the ceiling as he laid in bed. His mind was trying to wrap around the events that had transpired the previous evening.

The reborn form of Kunzite had been planning the previous night for a long time. A romantic evening at a high-class restaurant, coming back to his apartment, and what transpired was nothing short of magical. At least he thought so.

The lovemaking was intense and Shin was almost positive their joining had been mutually incredible. When it was over he had to worry about his heart bursting from his chest from the act. He had been beyond spent. As for her, the marks on his shoulder from where her nails had dug into his skin had come from when she achieved climax. She admitted she had come after they rested and caught their breath. They had fallen asleep holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. He felt so much emotion his entire being felt at peace.

So...why had she left before he woke up?

“This isn’t a one night stand. This isn’t a one night stand. This isn’t a one night stand,” Shin kept repeating to himself. He was trying to convince himself everything was fine, but a nagging sensation wouldn’t let this negative idea slip away. “Maybe she just doesn't like to snuggle.”

He had woken up to find his beloved, Aino Minako wasn’t laying next to him in bed. She left no message and wasn’t responding to his text to ask where she went.

He knew he hadn’t scared her off after they had made love last night. She had admitted to him she wasn’t a virgin. He didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to him was being her lover for the remainder of their lives.

“Do not believe stereotypes,” Shin muttered as he got into the shower and let the water wash over him. He referred back to the old rumors associated with those who came from the planet Venus. The reputation of Venusians was infamous throughout the universe for how they treated others. They had been labeled loose women who tossed lovers aside like peanut shells. They cared not for who they were as long as they weren’t forced to sleep alone.

“Lies,” Shin insisted as he finished shampooing his hair. He knew such baseless rumors were spread by jaded men who couldn’t stand being rejected and not being able to possess such beauty. He knew the other men Minako had been with were just a desperate search for the love she once felt in her previous life. The love they once shared. “I’m not going to believe such slander against the woman I Iove.”

Still, it was a bit of a downer not to wake up to see her smiling face in the morning. He tried his best not to let the negative thoughts swirling in his head affect him as he finished dressing and made his way to work.

***

“She’s not that kind of girl,” Mamoru replied as Shin voiced his concern. The two met for coffee on a regular basis. Shin was hoping to get some insight into how he was feeling. “Yes, she’s a flirt and guy crazy...but she has a big heart and hates to see people play with other's emotions.”

“I know, I know...I’m just feeling a bit off and worried,” Shin sighed as he took another sip of his latte. “I guess I’m just worried I’ll lose her. I haven’t been back for very long. She’s not only one of the few connections I have in my life...she is my life.”

“You're not going to believe what I say but I have to say I know how you feel,” Mamoru commented as he looked at his friend with concern. “Every little bump in the road and Usako and I are worried something is going to split us up. We reassure each other our love is strong and we will survive on a regular basis.”

“I just worry she can find someone else,” Shin added, occasionally checking his phone to see if Minako had responded. “I mean other than my love and my desire to give her a good life, I don’t have much to offer her. I’m a college student who disappeared off the face of the planet for close to three years. I am barely making ends meet.”

“Trust me. I know how it is,” Mamoru responded as he took a glance at his own phone but ended up smiling. Usagi had sent him a cute message of “Wuv ooo more.” “The girls are...well they are something else. They are practically goddesses walking amongst mortals. I sometimes wonder why Usagi stays with a dork like me. But they show their love hard. Especially Minako.”

“Yeah,” Shin answered trying to let Mamoru’s advice set in but there was a nagging question he couldn’t let go of. “It's just...you don't think the rumors are true? About Venusians?”

“Those old rumors from our past life?” Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. “Dude she loves you. Stop overthinking it. Those rumors were just racism. If they were I’d have reservations about Rei dating anyone because I’d fear her eating the hearts of men.”

“You're right. I’m just worrying unnecessarily,” Shin concurred as he finished the rest of his latte. He wanted to just believe his best friend was right about the situation. Unfortunately, he looked at his phone and found Minako had still not responded.  
***  
It had been a long day. Shin half the day had been work and the other had been his business classes at the college. His goal was to hopefully become a manager or producer for any of Minako’s future endeavors with her dream to become an idol. His classes had been grueling and without any beacon of hope as he hadn’t received a single text or cute photo the entire day. This wasn’t common at all. He often found his phone with several messages when he couldn’t reply back during his lectures.

His fear and worry were getting the best of him. He was starting to believe he had become just another notch on Minako’s headboard. He thought…_Maybe the only thing the women of Venus cared about was making sure they didn’t sleep alone._

Shin arrived home to find Minako waiting for him. She stood leaning against his door, staring at her feet. She looked different as if all the energy had been sucked out of her. Her usual bubbly personality wasn’t shining through. If it wasn’t for her usual ribbon and distinct hair he almost questioned if the person he was looking at was indeed Aino Minako.

“Hi,” Minako said as she saw he had arrived home. She didn’t smile as she looked at him, which he didn’t take as a good sign.

“Hey baby,” Shin greeted her as he moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. He had been going for her lips but she pulled away at the last moment. “Are you okay?”

“I...I don’t know,” Minako shook her head. She walked away from the door long enough for Shin to open it and let them into the apartment. Soon the two were sitting at his table in the center of his small apartment across from one another.

“Can I get you something?” Shin offered as he kept a smile on his face trying to stay positive. He was hoping she wasn’t about to break up with him.

“No,” Minako refused. She kept her eyes down at the table. Whatever was on her mind seemed to be torturing her. “I...we need to talk…”

“Oh,” Shin gulped. He knew few good talks started with “we need to talk.” His entire body clenched up as he stared at the woman he loved. As if she was about to punch him square in the face. “Did I do something wrong?

“No, not at all,” Minako shook her head looking away. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold.

“Do you...want to date someone else?” Shin asked as he moved closer to her, looking down trying to make eye contact with her. “Do you not want to see me anymore?”

“I want to see you all the time,” Minako muttered, but it seemed like she was holding back tears.

“Then what is it?” Shin wondered.

“Why wasn’t it enough?!” Minako screamed as she burst into tears and threw herself into Shin’s chest. He barely had time to recover and not be knocked to the ground from her advance. “I have never felt so much love in all my life. I was surrounded by it and I could sense just how much you loved me. It was the most wonderful feeling I’ve ever felt.”

“Mina-chan, I,” Shin stuttered, overwhelmed briefly by his lover’s tears. He stroked her hair and let her cry into his shirt. “Then...why does it feel like you are pushing me away?”

“Why couldn't I save you? Why couldn’t I free you from Beryl?” Minako continued to sob into Shin’s shirt. “I loved you so much in our last life and I love you so much now! Why? Our love felt so good why wasn’t I able to save you from her hold? Why was Usagi able to free Mamoru and I couldn’t free you? Why couldn’t my love bring you back to life instead of that damn cauldron?”

_Damn you Beryl,_ and _damn me too_, Shin screamed in his mind as he wrapped his arms around Minako. He hated the witch who had brainwashed him and made him evil but now he hated himself for letting negative beliefs infect how he viewed his beloved.

The girl hadn’t treated their time together as a one night stand. Far from it. Her near empathic way senses as a Venusian had let her feel the full force behind the love he held for her. It had hit her like a tidal wave slamming against a rock on the shore. What she was feeling was guilt about not being able to save him from being evil or being able to free him from the stone state he had been locked in for so many years.

She was tormenting herself unnecessarily and he couldn’t stand to see her feel such pain.

“We were at a disadvantage my love,” Shin whispered, doing his best to comfort her. "They got to meet each other first. We didn't. You were off in another country being Sailor V and I was a guy who kept his nose down and didn't want to engage with others. If I had met you before Beryl corrupted me in this new life, I'm sure you could have broken me out of that witch's control.”

“Really,” Minako asked as she looked up at Shin, her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

“Yes, I know it,” Shin smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He leaned back against the floor, relieved Minako wasn’t breaking up with him. “Think about it. A super energetic person helping to bring out the best in a loner. Where have we heard a story like that before?"

"Does sound familiar," Minako chuckled as she sat up and wiped her tears.

"You girls are nothing short of amazing,” Shin proclaimed as he sat up so Minako was now straddling his lap and he could look her in the eyes. “We all agree. All us guys are lucky to have you ladies in our lives. I'm a lucky man to call you my girlfriend."

"Flattery will get you everywhere,” Minako squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezed him tight, and rested her head on Shin’s shoulder. “But don't put me on too much of a pedestal. I'm still human. I make mistakes all the time. Ghosting you all day is proof of that.”

"You are an angel and you should never doubt how big your heart is," Shin expressed, kissing both of her cheeks and licking the tear marks away. “Of course, if you wanted to make it up to me, I wouldn’t object.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Minako announced as she climbed off Shin’s lap. With swift moments Minako dropped her blouse and skirt to the floor. Revealing a matching red bra and thong combo. “I was hoping this would make up for me not sticking around to cuddle this morning.”

“I gladly accept your apology,” Shin smiled as he admired the outfit his girlfriend was wearing. “But just so you know I LOVE to snuggle. And would appreciate advance notice if you are going to disappear before I wake up.”

“I don’t know. It may slip my mind,” Minako teased as she walked towards his bed and kneeled on it. She raised her ass high and made sure she gave Shin a great view of how her lingerie complimented her beauty. “I am a bad girl after all.”

Shin licked his dry lips, got to his feet, removed his shirt, and approached his waiting enchantress. He reflected back on a discovery he had made the previous evening while Minako was riding on top of him. He raised his hand high before bringing it down hard on her round ass.

“Ah!” Minako hissed as she enjoyed the sting on her backside. “Harder! Remind me not to leave your side again.”

Shin complied and slapped the other cheek just as hard as the first. He alternated between the left and right, watching as his beloved gathered the sheets with her fists after each strike to her ass.

“More!” Minako huffed, her head low and overcome by the sensations rippling through her body. She had never been one to fantasize about being spanked but from the first loving strike she had received from her lover, she found herself a slave to the playful assault. “Spank me more! Make it so I can’t sit down tomorrow!”

“No!” Shin growled as he reached towards his belt. He dropped his pants and boxers to the ground and exposed his hardness to the open. Part of him hated how he become so aroused from inflicting pain on his lover, as he worried it came from a fragment of his time as Kunzite, servant of the Dark Kingdom. But the more aggressive he was with Minako the damper her panties became so he leaned into it. Besides she had flirted with him the previous night her safe word was “kumquat” so he decided to take it as a sign he hadn't crossed a line. "I need your mouth on my cock.”

“Gladly,” Minako sang as she shifted on the bed and approached her lover’s crotch. She leaned forward and licked his member from tip to hilt before smiling at her handiwork. “Still can’t believe they come this big.”

“Yes, baby! Taste me!” Shin smiled as he watched Minako adorn his cock. Kisses here and there lit a fire in his very core. Her tongue under his shaft made him stand even more at attention. Just as it seems like he was going to be driven crazy with her teasing, Minako took him into her mouth and sent his very being ascending to an indescribable state of nirvana. “Oh, lord! You are a goddess.”

He felt her smile around his base as she kept adorning his member with her affection. He was half tempted to give in to her skill and fill her stomach with his seed. Using his last bit of self-control, he was able to pull his lover’s mouth off him.

“Awww,” Minako whimpered as she looked up at Shin with puppy dog eyes. “Don't you want me to finish?”

“I want you to finish in a way that makes sure you experience my love. Stay on your knees,” Shin instructed as he moved behind her. He lowered the thong, exposing her wet and eager womanhood. With one hand on her hip and the other on his member, he lined himself up at her waiting entrance. “Because I’m going to make sure you feel this.”

He buried himself into her before she had a chance to make a witty remark. She moaned loudly as she adjusted to his girth and size. He wanted to ensure he was better than any lover she had in her life and make sure she felt the full force of his love. He unhooked her bra, reached underneath, her bra, and began to tease her nipples. Her body squirmed and moved to his touch, the steady pace of their joining adding to their shared pleasure.

“More!” Minako howled, losing herself in the sensations overtaking her body. “You feel so damn right!”

“You are mine!” Shin grunted as he kept a firm grip on her hips. He kept her on her knees as he wanted a position that made sure went deep in her and she could feel his love. He kept a steady pace and continued to hammer into her. Deciding to add to his constant assault he raised his hand high and brought it down hard on her ass. “Never forget it!”

After three alternating smacks to her backside and the constant steady pace of their joining, Minako became engulfed in an orgasm. She gripped the sheets and released a high scream which would have made Shin worry his neighbors would hear, much later when he was in the right state of mind.

The additional moisture from her climax only added to the feeling of euphoria he was experiencing. It did not take long before he unloaded into her. He knew the IUD inside of her would keep her from getting pregnant. He silently hoped one day they would be able to make love without the device and there would be a chance of starting a family. He tried not to think about it too hard as he gave in to the exhaustion, collapsed onto the bed, and pulled her close. His goddess purred as she enjoyed being his little spoon and enjoyed the bliss provided from her lover’s successful efforts to demonstrate his love.

***

Shin awoke several hours later to find his bed empty again. He briefly worried she had left again when he noticed a light was on in his kitchen. He got up and noticed her clothing was still on the floor from where she had shed it earlier. He entered the kitchen and found her leaning against the counter in his shirt, munching on a plate of meat buns.

"Hey sexy," Shin called as he saw her looking incredibly enchanting.

"Hey baby," Minako smiled as she finished another bun. "I hope you don't mind but I dug into your fridge. I was so upset yesterday I forgot to eat."

"I'll let it go," Shin chuckled as he walked next to her and planted a kiss on her neck. "Especially since you look so damn good in my shirt."

"Hehe, I couldn't resist," Minako smiled as she hugged herself and sniffed his shirt. "Usagi mentioned she felt sexier wearing Mamoru's shirt than any lingerie she owns. And I have to admit I see what she means."

"You’re adorable," Shin insisted as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. After what he had just been through, he needed to rehydrate. "Can I ask? You said I felt "so right." Is this something you felt being a Venusian?"

"Yeah," Minako nodded. "The...the other times. It was lust. Horrible lust and it felt wrong. The sad thing is that at first, it's hard to tell the difference.”

“What’s it like?” Shin pressed the issue. Not because he wanted to know about the sex she had with other men but so he could understand the woman he loved better.

“The difference between lust and love?" Minako asked and Shin nodded in response. “At first the desire makes the sensations feel the same. It's what it feels like afterward. In the beginning, there is an initial heat I feel radiating from someone. Then the heat washes over me when I give into passion and it feels intense but...without love, it becomes so cold afterward. Like I just stepped into arctic weather after being in a hot tub. It feels barren."

"And with me?” Shin wondered as he put his water down and wrapped his arms around her.

"It feels like after I step out of the hot tub I'm instantly wrapped in a heated towel. One that covers every inch of my body and reminds me of the warmth I felt previously,” Minako cooed as she nestled into his shoulder. “It's intoxicating.”

Shin chuckled. “I’ll always gladly help you feel intoxicated.”

“You’re a drug I can’t quit,” Minako proclaimed as she kissed him hard and long, making sure she could share the feeling of love she felt with the man she adored.

“Well good news. You’ll never have to,“ Shin insisted as he picked his beloved up and carried her back to bed. He was fully intent on making sure she felt the high which could only come from their love.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from two inspirations. 
> 
> First was the prompt Smuttember over on Tumblr. I used the prompts "One Night Stand" and "New Old Flame" here. 
> 
> The second was from just a general observation. I'm seeing too many fics where Minako is mentioned or full portrayed as a girl who will hop into the sack at the drop of a hat. Sure she's a flirtatious character but she has a big heart. Hence why this fic now exists. 
> 
> Again thanks to darkenedhrt101 for being my beta.


End file.
